Forgotten history
by antra
Summary: Sometimes your past is helpful for your future.
1. Chapter 1

_Nothing but the plot belongs to me. I'm just playing a bit and will put everybody back where I found them._

„I'm looking for Dr Brennan."

Hodgins looked up to the unfamiliar man with curly hair.

Casual clothes, nothing that indicated more work for them in some way.

"Just follow the disgusting smell. She is there somewhere."

The man just nodded and went his way.

* * *

Angela looked up from her work to see the guy coming up to her and Brennan.

"Do you know who that is?"

Brennan looked up too to see whom she was talking about.

"Yes."

She didn't say anything more and waited for him.

"Temperance."

"Perry."

* * *

Angela felt a bit confused and constricted.

Confused because the moment after they greeted each other Brennan and the guy where over each other and kissing like there was no morning. And constricted because she couldn't let out how happy she was that Brennan was doing something like that.

She could see Cam watching fascinated.

Not exactly what you expected when you knew her.

After they separated both showed no sign of what they did before.

Angela looked over the guy. The physique was in Booth's category but he had reddish curls and blue eyes.

He had an interesting charm that was completely different to what she was used and moved in the way of somebody who did nearly everything standing.

The comfortable shoes had seen wear and tear.

She stopped her inspection because both seemed to want to talk.

Who was that man? Normally Brennan had no problem telling her when she was seeing somebody.

* * *

"Why are you here?"

A little smile. "Can't I look after my ex-wife?"

Angela didn't say anything to that relevation. What? Brennan had been married? How could she have not known that? When was that? Why did they divorce?

"You wouldn't do that without a reason. If you just wanted to talk you would have phoned or mailed something. Just for looking after me it would have been enough to contact me through the internet.

He smiled a bit. "It's good to see that some things will never change.

"Yes, Temp, I'm here because I want to talk to you about something."

This was the first time he looked at Angela as if just realising she was there.

"Can we talk somewhere alone?"

Brennan looked from her ex to her friend and back.

A small nod.

"Yes, there is.

Angela, I will be back later."

* * *

Angela looked after the two of them. She saw Cam coming to her and spying after their departure also.

"And who was that?"

What did Brennan say?

"Perry."

The physician didn't say anything. Hat was not exactly much to go on.

Angela's mimic said everything. This wasn't what she really wanted to say.

"Her ex-husband."


	2. Chapter 2

_AN: I know that it is short, but I wanted to show the direction this is going.  
FYI, the way of communicating with the writer is through reviews. I would really enjoy knowing what you think of the story, the pairing or whatever else. It's nice to know that there are readers but I need more feedback_

* * *

Temperance nipped on her coffee.

They hadn't seen each other for a while. What did he want?

"I have a son. His name is Jack."

OK, that was surprising. She never imagined him father material. She didn't think he would ever procreate.

"I didn't know you wanted children."

It wasn't a question.

"It just happened."

Silence.

"I want you as his godmother."

That got a reaction. "Godmother? Why would you want that? You aren't religious."

"No, but I don't have a choice.

And I like the idea that if something happens you would look after him."

Silence

They were never good at talking, not even in their marriage. She was too unmovable and science personified and he with his cynical worldview and mercurial moods.

"Who is the mother?"

"She-satan."

Silence

She accepted that she couldn't change his strange relationship to his other ex-wife or at least their vocal explosions at each other. It wasn't logical to invest so many energy in something knowing from the beginning that it wouldn't help in any way.

"Does she know? About you asking me?"

Perry just smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

Cam looked dazed at her cell.

Dr Temperance Brennan really just asked her for a few days off.

Maybe asking would be saying to much, Brennan informed her that she wouldn't be coming for a few days. For her it was the same as asking for holidays.

Seeing that Cam knew about her ex-husband being here that was a really interesting development.

Brennan didn't say that her days off had to be kept private…

"And?" came from Angela.

"Brennan." A secretive look. "She needs a few days off."

Angela smiled. "Good for her."

She realised Hodgins standing next to her.

"What is good?"

"Brennan took a few days off."

A speculative look crept onto his face. "Interesting."

Hodgins hadn't seen everything but he had seen her going away with the unknown man just minutes after he had come to meet her.

"I didn't know she had somebody at the moment."

Angela smiled conspirently. "He is her ex-husband."

Perhaps she shouldn't speak about it but Brennan had not said anything against it and this info was just to good. Nobody could really think she wouldn't tell this hot piece of drama. Nobody ever knew about a marriage and they were talking about Brennan here!

Hodgins seemed far away in his own thoughts.

Angela didn't think she had ever seen him speechless.

* * *

Booth looked around the lab.

"Where is Bones? They found something for her."

"Holidays." was Hodgins answer. He didn't even look up from his microscope.

"Holidays? Holidays-holidays or Bones-holidays?

I mean, the last time she had time off she was somewhere else identifying skeletons."

"Holidays-holidays"

Genuine surprise.

"And why didn't she say anything about taking a few days off?"

Hodgins grinned behind his microscope, careful not to be seen by Booth.

"As far as I understand it was a bit unexpected. She will call when she comes back."

* * *

"Do you know where she is?

I really don't understand why she didn't say anything. She could have called at least so we know where she is."

Bones had never done anything like that, taking days off without saying something. Normaly she went into every disgusting little detail about every skeleton if he wanted to hear it or not.

And now: nothing!

The others were looking at him strange as if they knew something they didn't want to tell him.

"OK, what do you know? There is something all of you are not telling me."

He focused Angela knowing she was the weak link in this constellation.

The artist sighed. His focused eyes were too much for her.

"Brennan had a visitor. Then they went away together. It was her ex-husband."

Silence.

Complete surprise.

Booth couldn't really believe what they had told him. Bones had been married. Bones?

"Do you know anything about him? When they were married, for how long, who he is, anything?"

Cam and Angela looked at each other. There was a strange guilty expression in both faces.

"We wanted to know more but we couldn't go through her record. It would have been wrong to look through it."

Booth nodded. He understood their hesistation. To look up the life of their friend just because they were curious…

"His name is Percival Ulysses Cox, MD."

Three people looked up to see Hodgins produce a dossier out from nowhere.

Confusion, curiosity and disbelief.

"You looked into Brennan's record?" came from Cam

Hodgins snorted. "Of course not, that would have been wrong on so many levels…"

"Then how did you find him?" This time Angela asked the question. In the same breath she took the dossier from him not that it would change anything, he had already read it.

"To get into the Jeffersonian you have to identity yourself and you are checked for weapons to get a visitor badge.

His name was on the list."

3 pairs of eyes focused on the dossier to learn more about the secret life of Temperance Brennan


	4. Chapter 4

Jordan and Paige waited with little Jack for Perry and the godparent.  
She didn't know how he had managed to get her promise that if she was adamant about Jack being baptised, Per would decide on the godparent.

He could be very persuasive if he wanted to be.

Jordan had expected Paige to fill the role as godmother when she had called her but she couldn't really do that to her ex. Hard as it sounded Perry couldn't be near his sister and Jack deserved a godparent he would see more than just a few times in life.  
That didn't mean she was happy once she saw his choice.

"Temperance. We haven't seen each other for a while."

The sugary sound in Jordan's voice gave JD the idea to flee to Carla and Laverne behind the counter.

The other woman was attractive and JD thought he had seen her somewhere before.

"Hello Jordan, Paige."

* * *

Paige smiled a little. She had wanted to be the godparent to Jack, especially as she never had expected to get a nephew or niece knowing her brother.

But to have him decide on his first ex-wife to be the godmother of the child he had with his second ex-wife was just so funny; she could practically see the smouldering dislike Jordan sent to the other woman and the total lack of reaction on Temperance's side.

No surprises there.

Jordan and Temp lacked dramatically in their social skills but on a complete different level that made a meeting between both worthy of a huge bowl of popcorn and an extra large softdrink.

She hugged the little boy on her lap and made herself comfortable for the show.

* * *

Temperance Brennan looked over to Jordan Sullivan.

"Jordan, I see you use Botox and decided on plastic surgery on your lips and breasts.

Did you do this for your personal self worth and/or self image or because of Perry?"

After a second thought Temperance found her answer.

"While from an anthropological view it is often found that the female mostly does a lot for their physical beauty and against the showing of their natural age to keep the interest of their chosen mate, Perry always preferred women as nature made them and has an intense dislike against the feel of most artifical breasts.

Therefore you wanted to do this for yourself.

Did it help you in gaining your confidence?"

Her voice had sounded curious at the end.

Carla just starred at the new woman who trampled Jordan into silence. She didn't seem to know she was deconstructing Jordan just standing there.

The witch of Sacred Hard gathered her strenght again.

"I don't think I have to explain why my body can be preserved as it is, seeing as you can see me."

Oh wow, and Carla always thought Cox was the narcissist in this relationship.

"I'm really surprised to see you didn't change that much either. Which chemicals in your lab do you use to mumify your decaying hide?"

Ouch.

The other woman looked confused. "Was this meant as an offense?"

"Yes, that was an insult against your looks"

Unbelievable, Perry had to explain to her what that had meant?

"Why would she care for my looks? She knows that her opinion is of no consequence seeing she is neither a friend of mine nor a potential sex partner.

The only point we both have in common is our relationship to you."

"You commented on her looks before she did. The question about the plastic surgery and Botox would be considered offensive."

Cox didn't even seem surprised that the other woman didn't understand what she had said that was offensive. He just answered her question.

"If you are so insecure that you don't want to talk about it I won't ask questions again."

And before Jordan was able to react she was already standing before Paige and the toddler meeting her future godson for the first time.

Carla saw that Jordan was focussing on Perry and not on the Newcomer.

"I hate you, Per."

The only reaction Jordan got out of him was a big smirk.


End file.
